leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas the ice warrior
Summary Story Many years ago, there were 2 clans that were at war with each other. The ice warriors, these were people that had the power to control ice and snow, and the fire assassins, a group of people that could control fire and heat. One day though, a sneek attack from the fire assassins ended up killing all of the ice warriors but 2. A husband and wife named Taylor and Samantha Defranco. They were sent into hiding and had 2 kids named Lucas and Henry Defranco. Lucas learned about the ice clans powers and how to use them. He practiced his ice powers and mastered them until he was 18. When he turned 18, his parents gave him a suit that was worn by the leader of the ice clan all those years ago. But one day, a fire assassin was able to track down his parents and killed them. Lucas and his younger brother, Henry, were on the run after that. While they were on the run, Lucas gave Henry his suit and taught Henry how to use his powers. After Henry had mastered his powers, they both went on a journey to go and destroy the fire assassins once and for all. On their adventure, they met 2 other hers called Zackaton Telacon, a telekinesis user, and Harata, a teleporter. They are wanted by the fire clan for trying to kill the leader of the fire clan, Flamed Fire. His real name is unknown. All 4 of them teamed up to try and destroy the fire clan, in witch they succeed in doing. Personality Loves to joke around and doesn't take anything seriusly. He is very social and usualy prefers to try and talk it out with his enemys before fighting them. Appearance (Not needed if you have a picture) Has blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, and is 5' 8". He wears a suit of armor that covers his whole bode but his head. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Lucas Johnathan Defranco Origin: Mini book series I made for myself. Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Humanm ice warrior. Powers and Abilities: Shooting small ice projectiles out of his hands, shooting out long beams of ice that can freeze people instantly in a thick layer of ice, can create ice spices that can shoot up out of the ground, can create walls made of ice that can block missiles, create shield made out of ice that cover his forearm and can withstand a blast from Flare's pure fire abillity, can create ice swords, can create ice paths that go up into the air that he can slide on. Attack Potency: High 8-C (Can match Henry in strength, who can destroy a building) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can react and dodge attacks from Henry, who can hit Harata while in mid-teleportation) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Once threw a truck at a fire warrior, killing the fire warrior) Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Trained in the artic fighting polar bears for a total of 4 days without stoping. Range: Arms are melee range, ice projectiles can go up to 200 feet. Standard Equipment: Ice sheild he can summon, armored suit that protects him from projectiles and fire. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Likes to joke around a lot and doesn't pay attention that much. Is weak to fire but suit does help against fire. Has a fear of mice. Notable Attacks/Techniques: He is a expert at hand-to-hand combat and likes to use hand to hand. Uses agility and speed to dodge attacks. Blasting opponents from far away with ice pellets. Crushing opponents in between ice walls (Only does this as a last resort). Freezing people solid in ice. Feats * Can survive a blast from the fire crystal witch can destroy a small contrey. * Threw a truck several meters away * Can move faster than the human eye can see * Destroyed a small meteor once * Fought of polar bears for 4 days straight * Can defeat Zackaton in long range battle Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6